


第九十四章后续

by zhichu



Category: All - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 除我以外全员非人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhichu/pseuds/zhichu
Summary: 军装，车震，噤声，腿交





	第九十四章后续

棒球帽连带着他的卫衣帽子一通从后掉下去，掉在他的脚边。湿冷的空气钻进来，和暖热的欲望一撞，撞得卫桓愈发焦灼。他急切地伸着舌头破开云永昼的口腔，勾着他的舌头与他纠缠在一起。

云永昼的眉头皱起来，接吻间隙的话带着破戒的禁忌感，“甜的……”

“唔……刚吃了糖……”卫桓的手身到后面把他的军帽摘下来，紧紧捏着帽檐。

云永昼将他抵在冷冰冰的车上，手伸进卫衣下摆揉着他的后腰，膝盖顶开卫桓的双腿挤了进来，卫桓只穿了条宽松的刚到膝盖的短裤，激烈的吻牵动云永昼的膝盖，有意无意地隔着柔软布料蹭上卫桓腿间。

卫桓的舌根被云永昼吻得酸痛，唾液积在湿热的口腔，好像熟过头的水蜜桃，一戳便汁液横流。他的嘴角还贴着创可贴，接吻的时候蹭得疼，也磨着云永昼的嘴角。他在水声与呜咽中喘息，想要抬手撕掉自己的创可贴，却被云永昼捉住了手腕，他分开了亲吻，灼热的鼻息喷洒在卫桓的鼻尖，忍住情动低喘的样子把卫桓迷得神魂颠倒。

云永昼张开嘴，用牙齿咬住创可贴被唾液浸湿翘起的边撕了下来，创可贴摇晃着掉落在地，像是被剥干净的最后一件薄衫。他们再一次亲密无间地接吻，舌尖翻搅在口腔，又伸出来在空气中交缠。云永昼把卫桓的双臂都抓住，伸长摁在车顶，自己却低头去吻他的耳垂，他耳下那一处柔软至极的软肉。

“云……云永昼……”卫桓最后一丝理智在摇摇欲坠，他呼吸不畅，张着口喘气，眼睛无力地睁开，紧张又心慌地望着这个随时会有人造访的地下车库，“不要在这里……嗯……”耳朵太敏感，他在云永昼的怀里打了个抖。

“你害怕吗？”

卫桓的腰向后弯折出一个弧线，卫衣下云永昼发烫的手掌自下往上抚摩着光滑的皮肉，将他的衣服扯的向上，露出一小段轻微扭着的细腰。

“快点……求你了……这里不行……啊……”

云永昼报复性地咬了一下他的侧颈，但还是把他的手臂拿下来，抓住他手腕拉开了车门，将卫桓推进去那个密闭的车厢里，自己也挤进来，顺势将座椅放倒。车门啪的一声关上，连同上锁的声音都变得性感不已。

“这里可以吗？”云永昼压倒在他的身上，他的头顶在深色的车窗。卫桓望着云永昼的脸，看着他一身整洁严谨的军装，只剩下一只的皮手套摁在他胸口。

“这身衣服也不难看。”卫桓忽然没头没脑地说出这一句，每个字都含着湿气，“也有好看的时候。”

云永昼将戴着皮手套的食指和中指强硬地插入到卫桓的嘴里，夹住他的舌尖，玩弄他的舌头，滑腻液体把手套搅得湿亮，“什么时候。”

他把手抽出来，湿淋淋地抹在卫桓的脸颊上。卫桓张着嘴，伸手拉开他军裤的拉链，“穿着它操我的时候。”

这句话大概是戳中了云永昼的欲望点，他一把抓住卫桓的脚踝，将他整个人往下拽，卫桓就这样仰躺在座椅上，一双湿漉漉的眼睛望着他。云永昼俯身吻着他的脸，他侧颈柔软的皮肤，还有他的锁骨。他的手揉着卫桓的肋骨，隔着那层薄薄的皮肉揉捏着，一路往上，皮手套碾上早已坚挺的肉粒。

“啊……”这种感觉太奇怪了。

手套是凉的，乳尖是烫的，碾在一起的时候酥麻感从胸口蔓延至全身，连他的腿都软下来。云永昼在他的锁骨留下吻痕，另一只手他的衣服推上去，一直推到卫桓的嘴边，命令式的语气对他说，“咬住衣服。”

卫桓头昏脑涨，只得听他的话，咬住了自己的卫衣，口水不断地往外溢出，他能感觉自己把这衣服弄湿了，很湿很湿。他感觉得到云永昼发烫的舌尖一圈一圈在胸口敏感的肉粒上打着转，粗粝地摩擦着，碾压着他的欲望。他也能感觉到云永昼的手握住他的膝盖，揉捏膝盖窝内侧的薄肉，然后像条鱼似的从宽松空荡的裤腿贴着皮肉滑进去，到他的大腿根。

这让卫桓不受控制地打了寒颤，比直接扒下他的裤子跟令他羞耻。他咬着衣服边缘呜咽着，像只困顿的小兽，没有办法只能被折磨。云永昼在他的大腿间玩够了，于是扯下他的短裤和内裤，没有完全褪下，堪堪悬在他伶仃的脚踝，赤裸的下身和真皮座椅揉在一起的时候，他才发现自己已经硬到前端流出透明粘腻的液体，只要云永昼轻轻一碰，他就会毁天灭地地爽过去。

偏偏云永昼是不碰的。

他的军装上连一颗扣子都没有解开，整洁得一丝不苟，只有额角渗出的薄汗在暗示他正在和自己做爱。

“快点……云永昼……”卫桓松开嘴里的衣服，湿着嘴唇大口喘气的样子性感得要命，“你不行就换我上……”

云永昼轻笑一声，皮手套揉上卫桓发硬的阴茎。

“啊……啊……”

他看见卫桓快要抓破座椅皮套的手，看不见卫桓运动鞋里蜷缩到发红的脚趾。车上没有润滑，也没有其他的工具，云永昼不想让卫桓的第一次难受，于是将他捞起来，自己坐好之后将他抱在怀里。卫桓的后背贴着云永昼的胸膛，腿吊在云永昼的腿侧，大敞着坐在他的腿上，这种姿势太过羞耻，卫桓的脸红得不正常，“你干什么……”

“不能插进去。”云永昼一本正经道，“但我会让你舒服的。”他温柔又残忍地从后面吻着卫桓的侧颈，卫桓想要挣扎，他受不了这样的姿势，云永昼不许，甚至变出光索将他绑住，光索将他们绑在一起，赤裸着下身的他无处可躲，云永昼将皮手套再次塞进卫桓的嘴里，毫不留情地搅弄，直到他口水肆意淌下来才罢休，手套湿到不行，他把手伸下来握住卫桓的阴茎，另一只手解开自己的裤子，将里面已经硬到快要爆炸的性器释放出来。

硬得发烫的阴茎抵在卫桓柔软的股缝间，属于妖怪的硕大前端戳着卫桓软塌塌的囊袋。就在他用戴手套的手上下撸动着卫桓的时候，他的下身也一点点向上顶着，用力地戳着囊袋。这种隔靴搔痒的做爱方式有种微妙的性感，卫桓只觉得脑子发昏，云永昼就在他的耳边低喘着，喘得他快疯了。

“嗯……啊……云永昼……”卫桓的手臂绕道后面去抱云永昼的脸，他扭过头想去吻他，吻得乱七八糟，偶尔触到他的伤口时还会发出小小的尖叫。他的小腿绷得直直的，紧贴着云永昼的腿，坐在他身上享受着新贵上尉的服务，“唔……再快一点……别碰上面！啊！啊……永昼……唔唔……”

云永昼的力气越来越大，越来越快，卫桓的声音愈发地尖起来。一道光绸出现，穿过卫桓的脖子压住他逼迫他向下看，“看清楚。”卫桓看着自己的身体被他的手蹂躏出莫大的快感，看着前端渗出越来越多的汁液，看着这些液体将他发亮的皮手套染得肮脏。

“啊……不行……慢一点求求你……永昼……”

“错了吗？”云永昼狠狠往上顶了一下，顶得卫桓挺起腰，放浪地叫了一声。

“错……错了……我错了……”他喘着气想转过去吻他，好想吻他，可云永昼的光绸偏偏不允许，“看看你怎么射出来的。”他冷静地说完便开始了残忍地撸动，另一只手伸到卫桓张开的腿间，揉摁着他敏感的会阴，还有暂时没办法欺负的小穴，手指刚戳上去，指尖就被褶皱吸裹住。只听得卫桓叫得愈发浪，身子都开始抖起来，挣扎的力度越来越大，云永昼加快速度，又从后疯狂地吻他侧颈，舔吻他的耳朵。

“不行了不行了……啊啊……啊！”

卫桓整个人狠狠地缩了一下，半透明的液体一股一股往外射出，尽数射在云永昼黑色的皮手套上，淫糜无比。他瘫软在云永昼的身上，扭头伸长舌头，终于如愿以偿吻到云永昼。云永昼恶劣地将手套上的精液抹在卫桓的脸颊上，刚高潮的卫桓根本没力气拒绝这种恶趣味，反倒软绵绵地贴在他身上，“嗳，你怎么办……”他的手伸下去揉了两把，被云永昼下体彻底吓到，“这么硬……”

光索消失，云永昼将卫桓翻过身摁在座椅上，让他趴着，这种半强迫的感觉令卫桓又一次头皮发麻。

“腿并拢。”

卫桓看不见他，只能感觉他把那个硬的发烫的东西从他臀肉硬塞进大腿根。

“夹紧。”云永昼额角的汗低下来，顺着脸的轮廓滴落到卫桓汗湿透了的后颈，他卖力的抽插着，柔软又饱满的臀肉挤压着他的下体，舒服的一塌糊涂。他趴倒在卫桓的身上，在这个逼仄空间里尽可能地贴紧他的身体，将他的卫衣也剥下来，放肆地舔吻他的后背，手指摁在他腰窝上的金色太阳图腾上。

卫桓不敢想象这画面可他满脑子都是画面。穿戴整齐的云永昼此刻正趴在他身上，操弄着只穿了双鞋子的自己，承受着云永昼体重和抽插的卫桓可怜地叫着，脑子里全是云永昼的低喘。他几乎忘了自己正在陆军总部大楼的地下车库，他的身体和心都是云永昼的，被他揉捏碾压毫无还手之力。

突然间，他们的交合声中掺杂上别的声音，卫桓被操得发懵，根本听不见，但云永昼发觉了正在靠近的声音，不止一个。

[你看见新来那位没？]

[你是说……咳，第一公子？]

[对啊，他真的太帅了，那身军装简直戳爆我的点，想想骨头都酥了。]

云永昼捂住了卫桓的嘴巴，低下头凑近他耳边，“嘘，有人。”

卫桓这才从半昏迷的缺氧状态中抽离，懵懂地听着来人的声音，不听见还好，一听就变得格外敏感，字字句句都清晰不已。

[你做梦吧，他可是总理儿子，多少家世显赫的大妖怪后代排着队相接近他。]

[做梦不行啊。我真的特别喜欢那种禁欲的男人，啊想想就……]

听着两个女军官对自己男朋友意淫并不是一件多么美妙的事，但相比起来，这个在别人嘴里用“禁欲”形容的男人此刻根本没打算收敛，而是捂住他的嘴，一下一下狠狠磨着他的腿跟，把他操进皮沙发垫子里。

“唔……唔……”

“嘘。”云永昼一边抽插一边轻声道，“你想被她们发现吗？”

卫桓咬了一口他的手指，换来了喘息的机会，“发现……就发现，反正形象崩塌的不是我……”还没来得及多说几句，他就被云永昼操得只能咬住嘴唇，不敢发出任何声音，眼圈又红又湿，就快昏死过去。

[哎我的车钥匙……找到了！]

[快点吧，我饿死了。]

听着汽车发动的声音，云永昼开始肆无忌惮地冲击，一下快过一下，卫桓拼了命地扭过脖子吻他，伸长舌头的样子显得淫荡，可索吻的模样又可爱，令云永昼脑子发热，“喜欢我吗？嗯？”

“喜欢，唔唔……最喜欢你了……”卫桓口齿不清地回答着他，“我好想你，你都不找我，我每天睡不着……”他说得可怜，越说云永昼的邪火越盛，操得他句句都变得支离破碎，像是只剩下最后一口气那样。

“你……啊啊……你呢？……永昼，你……”

云永昼疯狂地抽插，皮带上的金属扣摩擦着卫桓的肉体，“我爱你，我爱你。”

这句话令卫桓忽然间感觉羞赧，紧紧地夹住腿，在支离破碎的呻吟中，云永昼抽出阴茎，射在了卫桓的腰窝，精液染脏了他的妖纹。撑住胳膊的他将卫桓翻过来搂住，在他汗湿的额头上吻了又吻。

“亲。”

云永昼听话地吻他，温柔缓慢地吻着。卫桓只觉得两个人的灵魂都吻到打了个结，分也分不开，缠在一起。赤裸的他被云永昼抱在怀里，任他轻轻地抚摩后背。

“下次不可以这样了。”卫桓看着他的眼睛，“嗯？”

他这个带着疑问的嗯奶里奶气，云永昼心都软下来，只管答应，“好。”

“车里睡着不舒服……”卫桓暗示。

“你要回去？”云永昼松开他一些，看着卫桓潮红未退的脸，还有那双漂亮的异色瞳。

卫桓攥住云永昼军装上的扣子，撇开眼睛。

“清和说，今天不给我留门……”


End file.
